Vengeance
by JazzJumper
Summary: The Sequel to "What Lies Beyond". Jazz and Cliffjumper must again defend Demicron.
1. In Search of Jazz

NOTE: If you have not yet read "What Lies Beyond", I highly suggest that you do so, it will help you to understand the story better.

It has been a few days since the defeat of Zainex and the Xiatronians, and all has been peaceful on the planet Demicron, except for one thing. The stranded Autobot warrior, Jazz, has been haunted by Zainex's last words ever since they were spoken and has not been his normal, fun loving self. Seeing him like this has worried his fellow Autobot Cliffjumper, as well as his Demicronian friends.

"It's strange," Starlight, leader of the Starions, began, "We won, why is he acting like this?"

"I don't know," Cliffjumper replied, "All the years I've known him, fought alongside him, he's never been like this…"

"Maybe," Nightwatch, the Demicronian medic, began, "He is just haunted by a sight or sound he beheld in the battle. A lot of beings after they've returned from battle. Maybe all we need to do is talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan, doc," Cliffjumper said, "Let's do it!"Cliffjumper, Nightwatch and Starlight walked towards Jazz's quarters, but when they get there, they find no signs of Jazz.

"Something's not right here," Cliffjumper began worryingly, "It's not like Jazz to leave without saying anything!"

"Don't worry, Cliffjumper," Nightwatch said, "If Jazz is anywhere on this planet, we'll find him in no time at all."

"How can you be so confident?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Simple," Nightwatch replied, "We've got the greatest tracker in the entire Xiatronian system! Starlight, please get Searchscope for me."

"Yes, Doctor Nightwatch!" Starlight replied before running off.

"Searchscope?" Cliffjumper asked, "Who's that?"

"Searchscope is Demicron's greatest tracker," Nightwatch began, "He can spot a spec of metallic dust from a thousand miles away."

"C'mon now, doc," Cliffjumper said, "I doubt anyone is that good."

"Maybe you doubt now," a voice from behind said, "But just wait 'till you see what I can do!"

"Ah, welcome Searchscope," Nightwatch said, "Cliffjumper, allow me to introduce Searchscope."

"Charmed," Cliffjumper said, "I hear you're the absolute best at what you do."

"You got that right, bub!" Searchscope said, "So, What job did you all dig up for me today?"

"Well, Searchscope," Nightwatch began, "I need you to go with Starlight and Cliffjumper to find Jazz."

"No prob, doc!" Searchscope said, "I'll find this Jazz guy in a heartbeat!"

"Well, if you want to find him in a heartbeat," Cliffjumper said, "You'd better stop running your mouth so we can get to it."

Searchscope gave Cliffjumper a dirty look before turning to Nightwatch. "Well," he said, "I guess we should get out of here then." Searchscope and Starlight ran out while Cliffjumper remained with Nightwatch.

"He certainly is full of himself," Cliffjumper said, "How are you guys able to put up with that egomaniac?"

"You don't like him that much, do you?" Nightwatch asked.'

"How'd you guess." Cliffjumper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's just say I've got a sixth sense on these things." Nightwatch said. After Nightwatch finished, Searchscope came back into the room.

"We gonna go now or what?!"Searchscope said in an impatient tone.

"Yeah," Cliffjumper began, "We're going." Nightwatch watched Cliffjumper and Searchscope run off, but distanced themselves from each other.

"I just hope those two can put aside their differences," Nightwatch thought to himself, "Because I think that this is only the beginning.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Xiatron. The Gravicons, a group of Xiatronian warriors, are searching for the body of Zainex, the now deceased Xiatronian ruler who was caught in an explosion while pursuing Jazz and Cliffjumper.

"Its no use," Zero-G, leader of the Gravicons, began, "Lord Zainex was probably melted into slag in this explosion."

"Maybe we can't find Lord Zainex," Compressor began, "But we can get the next best thing, look over there."

The rest of the Gravicons looked in the direction Compressor was pointing. They could see the body of Gravimus, Zainex's second in command who perished in a battle with Jazz.

"I guess he'll have to do," Zero-G said, "Lets get him to the repair bay." Zero-G transformed into a large space shuttle while the rest of the Gravicons loaded Gravimus' body into him and then took off.

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Demicron. Cliffjumper and Searchscope have just joined Starlight outside the medical center.

"Okay, guys," Starlight began, transforming into a giant jet, "Come on in and lets find Jazz."

"After you." Cliffjumper said sarcastically.

Searchscope glared at Cliffjumper for a few seconds before entering Starlight. He the transformed into a telescope and stationed himself by a window.

"You coming or not?!" Searchscope shouted. Cliffjumper mumbled something under his breath and entered Starlight, who promptly took to flight.

A few minutes pass. Cliffjumper is sitting in his seat, looking around while Searchscope continues the search.

"You find anything yet, Searchscope?" Starlight asked.

"Actually,"Searchscope replied, "I believe I HAVE found something. Traveling southwest at high speeds on ground level."

"Let me see." Cliffjumper said.

"Be my guest." Searchscope said

Cliffjumper looked through Searchscope in the direction he previously stated. What he observed was a car speeding on the ground.

"That's him, Starlight." Cliffjumper said, "Take us there."

"No problem," Starlight said, "Here we go." Starlight then turned around and went in the direction Jazz was going.

TIME: a few hours later. PLACE: Xiatronian repair bay. The Gravicons stand with Fixxer, the Xiatronian repair specialist, who is currently working on the body of Gravimus.

"How's it going?" Zero-G asked.

"I'm finished, actually," Fixxer said, "All I have to do now is reactivate his circuits."

"Well stop telling us about it and do it!" Zero-G exclaimed.

"These things can't be rushed," Fixxer replied, "And now with a flip of the switch…" Fixxer flipped a switch to a piece of equipment near him. Sparks flew from Gravimus' body, and then Gravimus' hand rose, and ripped the wires from his body, He then arose.

"Welcome back, Lord Gravimus." Zero-G said.

"Silence!" Gravimus yelled, "I care not for what you have to say."

"My apologies, Lord Gravimus," Zero-G said, "We have reactivated you to lead us in the battle against the Demicronians."

"I don't care why you revived me!" Gravimus exclaimed, "I only care about one thing, the destruction of my arch enemy!"

"Who is that, Lord Gravimus?" Zero-G asked.

"JAZZ." Gravimus replied, clinching his fist.


	2. Gravimus' Revenge

"Land here, Starlight!" Cliffjumper said, "I can catch up with him down here."

"No problem, Cliffjumper," Starlight replied, "Searchscope, go with him, I'll go report back to Nightwatch. When you find Jazz, bring him back to the medical center."

"Sure." Cliffjumper replied, transforming into car mode, "Let's get going, Searchscope."

"Don't rush me." Searchscope said, transforming into his telescope mode and entering Cliffjumper.

"Good luck, guys." Starlight said, taking off.

"Let's roll!" Cliffjumper shouted, speeding off. "How soon till we catch up with him, 'Scope?"

"The name is Searchscope," Searchscope angrily replied, "And given our current speed, It shouldn't be that long, maybe a few minutes"

"That's not good enough," Cliffjumper replied, accelerating "We can do MUCH better!"

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Xiatron. The recently rebuilt and newly appointed Xiatronian ruler Gravimus prepares a shuttle to travel to Demicron and have his revenge on the robot who had earlier killed him… Jazz!

"Black Out!" Gravimus shouted, "Transform and see what's going on over there!"

"With pleasure, Lord Gravimus!" Black Out replied, transforming into an observation satellite "What do you want me to look for up there?"

"I want Jazz's coordinates," Gravimus answered, "Where he is at so I can have my revenge!"

"I'll give it a look." Black Out said, taking off. 

A few moments pass, and Black out returns.

"I've located him, Lord Gravimus." Black Out said, "I'll input the coordinates into the shuttles navigation system."

"Get it done." Gravimus replied, "Gravicons! We're pulling out! Are you ready?"

"Ready and willing, Lord Gravimus," Zero-G answered, "Whenever you're ready."

"Then get aboard!" Gravimus yelled. "I don't want to put this off any longer… Vengeance is mine!"

Gravimus and the Gravicons boarded the shuttle and took off for Demicron.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Demicron. Jazz has noticed Cliffjumper and Searchscope behind him. He decides to slow down and allow them to catch up. 

"I figured it was only a matter of time before you took action, Cliffjumper." Jazz said, transforming, "Hey, who's your little buddy in there."

"That's Searchscope," Cliffjumper answered, "And he's not my buddy."

"I feel the same way about you, bub." Searchscope shot back, transforming.

"Really?" Cliffjumper asked, transforming, "You want to make something of it?"

For a second, it looks like Cliffjumper and Searchscope are going to go at it, but Jazz steps in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, people!" he says, "We can't have two of the good guys go at it."

"I guess not," Cliffjumper replied, "But what about you, Jazz? Why'd you take off all of a sudden?"

"It's complicated, man," Jazz said, "After we defeated Zainex, I felt great, but then I heard his voice, on last time. It said that others will come, and that that was only the beginning. Yeah, everyone was happy, and rightfully so, but me, I'll give my left optic to be able to return to Cybertron…"

"I understand, Jazz," Cliffjumper replied, "I fell the same way…"

"I wasn't finished yet, Cliffjumper," Jazz said, "Yeah, I'd love to see the rest of the guys on Cybertron, but I've just got this feeling that my work HERE isn't done yet. The others Zainex said would come must be dealt with, and I can't leave until I feel my work here is done, but my homesickness and my sense of duty have been clashing in my head, and I just needed to get away for a while. I wasn't going to abandon you guys or anything."

" I know, Jazz." Cliffjumper replied, "The same things happening with me."

"Well, we've found Jazz," Searchscope said, "So lets get back, we can talk more there."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that!" a voice from behind said. Jazz turned around and was horrified to see Gravimus.

"GRAVIMUS!?!" Jazz exclaimed, "But you're dead!"

"I WAS dead, thanks to you," Gravimus replied, "But now I'm back, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

"I'll be damned if I can't!" Jazz shouted.

"I'll help!" Cliffjumper said.

No, Cliffjumper," Jazz said, "This is MY fight! You and Searchscope head back to the medical center, I'll be there after I dispose of him!"

"But…" Cliffjumper began.

"GO!" Jazz exclaimed.

"He'll be fine," Searchscope said, "Let's get out of here!"

"As much as I hate running from a fight," Cliffjumper said, "I'll leave." He the transformed. Searchscope also transformed and got into Cliffjumper as he was speeding off.

"Alright, Gravimus," Jazz said, "Let's go."

"Yes, lets." Gravimus replied, "GRAVICONS, ATTACK!"

Out of nowhere, the Gravicons come out, firing their weapons. Jazz tried his best to stay on his feet, but soon collapsed under the barrage of fire. He was alive, barely.

"That's enough, Gravicons," Gravimus said, "Load him into the shuttle."

"I don't get it, Lord Gravimus," Zero-G began, "Why not just kill him and have your revenge?"

"Silence, fool!" Gravimus exclaimed, " If I kill him, he can't suffer. I want him to scream in pain! I want him to writhe in agony! Then, and only then, will he die by my hand! Now, load him into the shuttle and let us begone before those fools send reinforcements!"

The Gravicons loaded Jazz into the shuttle, Gravimus just stood there for a moment. Cracking an evil smile, he enters the shuttle, which promptly takes off.


	3. Introducing... GRAVIATOR!

"Get him out of there, and be quick about it!" Gravimus shouted at the Gravicons, who are hauling Jazz out of the shuttle, "I have plans for him!"

"Like what?" Zero-G asked.

"You'll find out in due time." Gravimus answered, "Now throw him in the cell!"

On Gravimus' order, the Gravicons threw Jazz in an empty cell. Upon impact, Jazz began to stir, coming to. The first thing he saw when he opened his Optics was Gravimus.

"Gravimus!" Jazz shouted, "You gutless bastard!"

"Those are rather harsh words." Gravimus nonchalantly retorted.

"Always have to let the goon squad do the dirty work, eh?"Jazz asked, "If you had any guts at all, you'd have faced me one on one! Oh wait… You already did, and you lost!"

"Please, let go of the past," Gravimus said. "Things are different now. Its only a matter of time before I kill you."

"Well I'm right here." Jazz said, "Try me."

"That does not figure into my plans," Gravimus said, "Your death, unlike the death of your little Demicronian friends is one I want to savior. So, you'll just have to wait until I've destroyed them all, then vengeance will be mine!"

""Not if I can help it!" Jazz shouted, lunging towards Gravimus, but when he reached the bars, a sharp electric current ran throughout his body, throwing him back.

"I see you've discovered the secret of the bars." Gravimus said, walking off, "I've got business to attend to, but don't worry Jazz, I'll be back later." Gravimus laughed evilly and closed the door behind him.

"Damn!" Jazz thought to himself, "What is he plotting now? I've got to get out of here!"

Meanwhile, Gravimus has entered Fixxer's lab.

"Fixxer!" Gravimus yelled, "How goes your research?"

"It is complete, Lord Gravimus." Fixxer replied, "I have unlocked the secret of gestalt technology. I am ready when you are."

"Excellent!" Gravimus said, "Get ready Fixxer, I'll go get the Gravicons."

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Demicron. Many hours have gone by with no sign of Jazz, and Cliffjumper is starting to get worried.

"I don't like this…" Cliffjumper began, "I don't like this one bit. Gravimus and his goons must have done something."

"If they have," Nightwatch said, "Jazz is either dead or on Xiatron, either way, it doesn't look good. Gravimus' desire for vengeance has driven him mad. He will stop at nothing to see Jazz destroyed."

"Are you saying…" Cliffjumper began.

"I doubt Gravimus has killed Jazz," Nightwatch said, "He'll watch him suffer, THEN kill him."

"That's very reassuring, Doc." Cliffjumper said sarcastically.

"The truth hurts, pal," Searchscope chimed in, "Would you rather hear 'Oh, I think he'll be ok, even though he's got an evil megalomaniac hell-bent on his destruction.' You can't sugar coat these things, pal."

"I don't need your color commentary, SearhDOPE!" Cliffjumper angrily yelled.

"Whatever, CliffBLUNDER!" Searchscope angrily replied.

"ENOUGH!" Nightwatch exclaimed, "We have more important things to worry about than your dislike of each other! If we are ever going to get Jazz back, all of us are going to have to work together, even you two. I'm also sure Gravimus will try to destroy Demicron again, so we just can't send all of our forces to Xiatron, so we need to think of another way."

"I just wish I knew what Gravimus was up to…" Cliffjumper said.

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Xiatron. Jazz sits in the corner of his cell, think of a way to bust out when Gravimus and the Gravicons walk in.

"Hello again, Jazz," Gravimus began, "How do you like your accommodations? I hope they're quite comfortable. I want you to think of me as a good host."

"Shove it, Gravimus!" Jazz shouted, standing up, "I've had it with you!"

"That's too bad, really," Gravimus said, "Because you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"Oh, boy! I can hardly contain myself!" Jazz shouted sarcastically.

"Well then," Gravimus said, Allow me to introduce you to the newest member of the Xiatronian army." He then pointed at the Gravicons.

"They've been in your army!" Jazz yelled, "I'm never gonna forget them!"

"No, not the Gravicons, Jazz," Gravimus replied, laughing, I'm talking about…"

Before Gravimus finishes, the Gravicons begin to transform. Not into their vehicle modes, but into something more devastating. Compressor and Collapser transformed into legs, Black Out and Black Hole transformed into arms, an Zero-G transformed into a body and a head. All the parts combined into one huge monstrosity. Jazz stood in awe as he observed the Gravicons transformation.

"GRAVIATOR!" Gravimus shouted, "And now, Graviator will go destroy Demicron and all of its inhabitants. Go, Graviator!"

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Gravimus!" Graviator said, running out.

"Now then, Jazz," After I enjoy the destruction of Demicron, I will come and kill you, so don't get to comfortable." Gravimus began laughing manically as he walked out of the room.

"Dammit!" Jazz shouted as he punched the wall with all his might. The wall dented with the force of his punch. Jazz looked at his fist for a moment and smiled. "I think I'm ready to check out now…" he said. 


	4. 

"There, that should do it," Jazz thought to himself as he finished punching the wall to his cell, which was now extremely dented, "My fists might not have the power to break the wall down, but I know something that does…" Jazz transformed into his car mode and revved up. "If this doesn't work, than nothing will!" he thought as he sped toward the wall. Sure enough, Jazz crashed through the dented wall with ease. "That was easy enough," He thought to himself as he transformed to robot mode and began walking away, "But how are Cliffjumper and the others on Demicron? I've got to find out!"

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Demicron. Cliffjumper, Nightwatch, and Searchscope are trying to figure out a plan to save Jazz when Starlight comes bursting into the room.

"We've got a huge problem," Starlight began, "Radar scans show something huge coming our way, and we don't know what it is."

"Probably one of Gravimus' attack squads coming in a shuttle," Nightwatch began, but before he could finish, Starlight interrupted him.

"It's not a shuttle," Starlight began, "It's something… alive!"

"What?!?" Nightwatch asked in disbelief, "Show me."

"Alright," Starlight began, "But I'll warn you right now… it's not a pretty sight…"

Starlight led the three to the observation room, where he brought an image up on the main screen. The image showed Graviator flying towards Demicron.

"There." Starlight said, pointing at Graviator.

"What is that thing?" Nightwatch asked.

"A gestalt…" Cliffjumper said.

"A what?" asked Searchscope.

"A gestalt is a team of robots that can combine into one," Cliffjumper began, "When combined, their power is unequaled."

"It must be the Gravicons all combined into one," Starlight began, "This is bad, how are we going to fight something bigger than a city?"

"Simple," Nightwatch replied, "We make our own gestalt, one with more power than that one."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Starlight, "We have no clue on how to make one of those things, and besides, where would we find volunteers to undergo the process?"

"I don't know," Nightwatch replied, "I'll need some time to think about all that."

"Time, huh?" Cliffjumper asked, "That's the one thing we DON'T have. That big nasty is going to show up any minute now, and we don't have anything to deal with it!"

"I'm sure our defense system will buy us a little more time," Nightwatch said, "Until it runs out of power, we're safe." 

"And what happens then?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I honestly don't know." Nightwatch answered.

"Great…" Cliffjumper said.

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Xiatron. Gravimus, fresh from watching Graviator take off for Demicron, decides to pay Jazz a little visit. Little does he know, though, that Jazz is long gone.

"Well, Jazz, I…" Gravimus began, that's when he noticed the empty cell and hole in the wall, "WHAT!!!!!" he screamed with full blown rage, "WHERE'D YOU GO, JAZZ?!?"

"Right behind you!" Jazz exclaimed, in his vehicle mode. Gravimus turned around, only to be run down by the speeding Jazz. Jazz drove up right next to Gravimus, who was lying on the ground. "Catch you later, Gravimus!" he said before speeding out of the room. "Curse you, Jazz…" Gravimus said, "You can't escape me!" He got up and walked toward the door. "This building isn't that big!" he exclaimed, "I'll find you, Jazz, and when I do… VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!!!"

Jazz, though, couldn't hear a word Gravimus said, because he was so far away. No longer in car mode, but running down the hallways in robot mode, looking for a room to duck into to launch his next hit and run attack on Gravimus.

"Hello," Jazz said, stopping in the doorway of Fixxer's lab. "What do we have here?" Jazz stepped into the lab and looked around for a moment. "What's this?" he thought to himself as he picked up a disk. "Let's check it out." He said, popping the disk into Fixxer's computer, the contents of the disk surprised him. "This is the gestalt process!" he thought to himself, "I've got it! If I send this to Demicron, they can build their own gestalt before Graviator gets there!" Jazz pushed a few buttons and established a com-link with Demicron.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Demicron. Cliffjumper, Starlight, Nightwatch, and Searchscope, are still trying to figure out a plan, until the computer started beeping.

"Someone's trying to get in touch with us." Starlight said, pressing buttons to activate the com-link. 

"This is Jazz, does anyone hear me?" Jazz asked.

"It's Jazz!" Cliffjumper shouted, "Starlight, let me take this one."

"Go ahead." Starlight said.

"This is Cliffjumper, Jazz," Cliffjumper began, "What's up? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Don't have time to answer that, buddy," Jazz began, "I've got the gestalt process right here, I'm sending it to you now. Use it before Graviator gets there."

"We've got a problem, Jazz," Cliffjumper said, "I don't think we have anyone willing to undergo the process…"

"We do!" Starlight interrupted, "The Starions will undergo the process."

"Are you sure about this, Starlight?" Nightwatch asked.

"Positive," Starlight replied, "If we don't, then it's all over for us all."

"Alright, Jazz" Cliffjumper said, "We're ready to do it." 

"It should be there now," Jazz said, "I've got to go, Gravimus is probably looking for me by now."

"Alright then," Cliffjumper said, "Cliffjumper out."

"That's done," Jazz said, "Now to get out of here!"

"That's not in my plans for the day, Jazz." Gravimus, who was standing in the doorway, said, "It's time that you die!"


	5. Prelude to Destruction

"I must admit, Jazz," Gravimus began, "You've put up one hell of a fight so far, such a pity it all has to end now."

"It is almost over, Gravimus!" Jazz responded, "But you'll be the loser again! This time, no one will put you back together!"

"I will not lose, Jazz," Gravimus said, "My vengeance is not complete yet!"

"Get a life, Gravimus!" Jazz shouted, "Your insane quest for vengeance against me will only lead to your own destruction!"

"Wrong again, Jazz," Gravimus said, "I will not be destroyed until I have my revenge! Just try and stop me!" Gravimus lunged toward Jazz, who avoided Gravimus' attack and ran out of the room.

"You want vengeance, Gravimus?" Jazz asked, "Well, you'll have to find me first!"

"Oh I will find you, Jazz," Gravimus replied, "And when I do… you're dead!"

TIME: A few moments later. PLACE: Demicron. Nightwatch has just finished his work on the Starions and have sent them out to confront Graviator.

"Remember what Nightwatch said," Starlight began, "The city must be protected at all costs."

"No problem, Starlight!" Doggstar said, "We'll take out Graviator before he even reaches the city!"

"Well, I we want to do that, we'd better get right on it," Starray said, pointing east, "Because there's the big nasty right now!" Sure enough, Graviator could be seen heading their way.

"Look at this," Graviator said, "The puny little Starions think they can stop me!"

"No, Graviator," Starlight began, "Not the Starions, but our newest and greatest warrior! Starions! Merge and form…" At Starlight's command, Neutron and Starray formed the legs, Super Nova and Doggstar formed the arms, and Starlight formed the body and head. All the parts combined, and formed a robot.

"STARFIRE!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting!" Graviator shouted, "I'll even give you the first shot! C'mon!"

Starfire drew his arm back and threw a devastatingpunch. The punch connected with such force, that even the massive Graviatorwas thrown back.

"You're good," Graviator said, lunging toward Starfire, "But I'm better!"

Both Starfire and Graviator went down, and began to throw punches at each other. "This is not going like I hoped it would," Starfire thought to himself, "I wonder how Nightwatch and the others are doing?"

Meanwhile, on another part of Demicron, Nightwatch, Searchscope, and Cliffjumper have come up with a plan to save Jazz from Gravimus.

"Alright, you two," Nightwatch said, "It's up to you to go to Xiatron and bring Jazz back here, and to succeed, you two will have to put your personal differences aside for the time being, understood?"

"Loud and clear, doc," Cliffjumper said, "Let's roll, Searchscope!"

"I'm ready." Searchscope replied.

"I'm driving," Cliffjumper said as he and Searchscope entered the shuttle, "So buckle up and hold on tight!"

"Great…" Searchscope replied as the shuttle took off. Nightwatch stood there for awhile, thinking of the situation.

"Things do not look good at all," he thought to himself, "I can only hope that both Jazz and Starfire emerge victorious."

Meanwhile, at the battle between Starfire and Graviator, Starfire seem to have the upper hand, as he has Graviator down.

"Give it up, Graviator." Starfire said.

"Never!" Graviator exclaimed as he threw Starfire off of him. Starfire got up, looked around and didn't see Graviator anywhere.

"No!" Starfire said, "Graviator must be making his way to the city! I have to get there FAST! Starions, disengage!" Starlight, Starray, Doggstar, Super Nova, and Neutron transform into their jet modes and fly off.

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Xiatron. Gravimus has been searching for Jazz throughout his fortress. He stops by a door and proceeds to punch it down.

"Jazz!" Gravimus screams, "I know you're in here somewhere!" He steps into the room and looks around. This is the armory of the fortress. "A little firepower wouldn't hurt." He says as he grabs the biggest gun he can find. He then stepped out of the room and shouted again, "Come out Jazz!" He shouted as he walked down the hall. He kept walking until he heard something behind him. "Who's there?!?" he shouted.

"It's only me, Lord Gravimus." Fixxer said, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, fool?!?" Gravimus asked, "I'm looking for Jazz!"

"Would you like me to help?" Fixxer asked.

"NO! THIS IS MY HUNT!" Gravimus screamed as he shot at Fixxer. Fixxer was obliterated by the point blank shot Gravimus took at him. Gravimus continued his hunt until he reached the outside of his fortress

"You've got one hell of a temper, Gravimus," Jazz said, "You might want to see someone about that."

"JAZZ!" Gravimus screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!?!"

"Whoever said I was hiding?" Jazz replied, stepping into sight, "I've been waiting for you out here the whole time! There was no need to go insane and kill one of your comrades."

"None of that matters!" Gravimus exclaimed, "All I know is this will be our last confrontation, the loser will not come back!"

"I know," Jazz said, "Let's get this over with!"

"Yes, lets." Gravimus replied. He raised his gun, aimed at Jazz, and fired. 


	6. Judgement Day

The shot by Gravimus grazed Jazz on his right side. Jazz charged towards Gravimus, but Gravimus took one more shot, and this one hit dead center on Jazz's body. Jazz fell over and laid there motionless. Gravimus cracked an evil smile.

"Vengeance is mine at last!" Gravimus shouted as he walked back into his fortress, "Finally, Jazz has been destroyed!"

While Gravimus was celebrating, though, Jazz struggled up to his feet. "Hey Gravimus!" he shouted, "You couldn't kill me if I was already dead!"

"What!" Gravimus shouted as he turned around, "It can't be! My aim was perfect! You should be dead now!"

"I should, Gravimus," Jazz said as he ran towards Gravimus, "But guess what, I'M NOT!" Jazz put all the power he could muster up into a punch that caught Gravimus in the face. Upon the impact of the punch, Gravimus dropped his gun and the force of the punch threw him into the wall of the fortress. Gravimus brought himself back to his feet, and stood eye to eye with Jazz.

"I need no gun to destroy you, Jazz," Gravimus said as he lunged towards Jazz, "I will destroy you with my bare hands!"

Gravimus tackled Jazz to the ground. Gravimus began to choke Jazz, which he countered by kicking Gravimus off of him. Jazz once again struggled to get to his feet. "We've already done this, Gravimus," he began, "And if you can remember correctly, I came out the victor."

"You did," Gravimus replied, "But that was when you were healthy, now you have a major wound, one that might just kill you if you don't get it fixed, so I'd say that the odds are in my favor this time, Jazz!"

"He's right," Jazz thought to himself, "I can already feel myself getting weaker by the minute, and Gravimus is as strong and sure of himself as ever, I don't know how much longer I can last."

Meanwhile, a shuttle carrying Cliffjumper and Searchscope has just landed on Xiatron. Searchscope has transformed into his telescope mode and is looking for Jazz while Cliffjumper waits impatiently.

"Bingo!" Searchscope exclaimed, "I've found him!"

"Where is he?" Cliffjumper asked, 

"Not far from here," Searchscope replied, "But there's more. Gravimus is with him, and his energy is fading fast, we have to get there now!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cliffjumper asked, transforming, "Let's roll!" Searchscope entered Cliffjumper and the both of them sped off.

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Demicron. Graviator has reached the city and has begun his attack when the Starions arrive.

"We're late!" Doggstar shouted.

"But not TOO late!" Starlight replied, "Starions! Combine and form Starfire!" 

At Starlight's command, the Starions combined into Starfire. 

"I must stop Graviator before he destroys the city!" Starfire thought to himself as he ran towards Graviator. "Graviator, stop!" he yelled, "Come face me!"

"Oh, it's you." Graviator replied, "Well, I guess I can destroy this city after I destroy you!" The two colossal robots met and began to battle.

Meanwhile, in a Demicronian stronghold within the city, Nightwatch activates a computer console.

"I hope it doesn't come down to this," Nightwatch said as he activated the defense system, "If I have to attack Graviator with these missiles, not only would I destroy Graviator, there's a good chance I'll destroy both Starfire and this city!"

Back at the battle, however, things aren't going as Nightwatch had hoped. Graviator was dominating Starfire and had knocked him to the ground and continued his attack on the city.

"This is bad!" Starfire thought to himself, "Graviator will destroy the city, no, the whole planet if I don't stop him! I can't match up to his power, but I am smarter than he is! I've just got to think of a plan." Just then, Nightwatch contacted Starfire.

"Starfire!" Nightwatch shouted, "You've got to get away from here! I'm about to launch the missile barrage at Graviator."

"But that could destroy the whole entire city!" Starfire exclaimed.

"If the destruction of this city is the price we must pay to save the entire planet of Demicron, then so be it!" Nightwatch said, "Just get out of here!"

"I've got a better idea," Starfire began, "I'll lead him away from the city, THEN you can fire the missiles without destroying the city!"

"But you'll be destroyed!" Nightwatch exclaimed.

"Better me than the countless others living in that city," Starfire replied, "Besides, you can always make another Starfire!"

"I didn't think of that," Nightwatch said, "If you want it this way, then so be it. Just give the word, and I'll fire."

"Okay, Starfire out." Starfire replied, "Hey Graviator! I'm still in it! Let's finish this!"

"Alright," Graviator began, "Prepare to meet your doom, Starfire!"Graviator and Starfire began to battle, with Starfire stepping back and Graviator following.

"Where are you running to, coward?" Graviator asked.

"HERE!" Starfire shouted as he got Graviator into a full nelson headlock. "Nightwatch!" he shouted, "We're ready! Fire at will!"

"Firing!" Nightwatch shouted as he pressed the fire button. A barrage of missiles came out of the stronghold and raced towards both Starfire and Graviator. The missiles exploded when they hit their mark. "What happened to Starfire?" Nightwatch asked himself as he raced to get a sight of what happened. When all the smoke cleared, the body of Graviator was still standing, then it fell over. And standing there victorious was Starfire.

"We did it Nightwatch!" Starfire shouted as Nightwatch took a sigh of relief. "If only I knew how Jazz was doing against Gravimus." Nightwatch thought to himself.

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Xiatron. Jazz and Gravimus continue their stare down.

"This is it, Jazz," Gravimus said as he charged towards Jazz,"One of us will die today, and I'm going to make sure its you!"

"I can't prepare a proper defense for his attack!" Jazz thought to himself, "I'm to weak!" Gravimus tackled Jazz and the stood up.

"Come on, Jazz," Gravimus said, "Get up and let's finish this!"

"I can't get up." Jazz said, "I just don't have the energy."

"That's too bad, really." Gravimus said, "I was just getting started, too. Oh well, at least I'll enjoy ending your life!"

"Not so fast!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he sped toward Gravimus and ran him down, "There's just one thing you forgot about, bucko…" Cliffjumper and Searchscope transformed into their robot modes.

"Us!" Searchscope said.

"You insolent fools!" Gravimus shouted as he grabbed both their throats and pushed them against the wall, "You will pay for your interference with your lives, and as you can see, vengeance against Jazz and Demicron is mine at long last, and you two will just be part of the body count!"

While Gravimus was busy with Cliffjumper and Searchscope, Jazz had used what little energy he had left to reach for Gravimus' gun and fire a shot, whichhit Gravimus in the back. He released Cliffjumper and Searchscope as he collapsed.

"Jazz two, Gravimus zero!" he said after Gravimus collapsed, "How about a little help here, guys?"

"Sure thing, Jazz." Cliffjumper replied, "Let's go, Searchscope. We got to get him back to Doc Nightwatch so he can take care of that wound!" the two robots helped Jazz to his feet and helped him to the shuttle.

"N… Not yet, Jazz." Gravimus said as he brought himself to his feet and walked toward the shuttle, "I'm still alive, and I will destroy you!" 

Cliffjumper and Searchscope put Jazz down on a cot to rest for the voyage back to Demicron. "All systems go." Searchscope said, "We're ready."

"Blast off!" Cliffjumper shouted as the shuttle took off. About midway through the trip, a wall blew open to reveal Gravimus.

"Guess who!" Gravimus shouted.

"Gravimus!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Gravimus replied, "Now Jazz, just sit there whilst I destroy your two friends here and I'll get to you eventually!"

"No way, Gravimus!" Jazz said as he struggled to his feet, "I'm going to end this once and for all, RIGHT NOW!"

"Jazz!" Cliffjumper shouted, "Let us handle him! Your way too weak!"

"I'm fine!" Jazz said, "Let's go, Gravimus, let's end this!"

"Gladly!" Gravimus replied as he lunged toward Jazz.

"This is bad!" Cliffjumper said, "Jazz is no match for him in his condition!"

"I've got an idea." Searchscope said as he pushed a button to open the door to the shuttle.

"What are you doing?" Cliffjumper asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just watch!" Searchscope replied.

By this time, Gravimus had wrestled Jazz to the ground, and was preparing for the final blow. Jazz had spotted the open door, and decided to make a move.

"Farewell, Jazz," Gravimus began, "It's been fun."

"No it hasn't!" Jazz shouted as he kicked Gravimus off him and out the door;.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gravimus shouted as the door to the shuttle closed.

"Well," Jazz said, lying on the floor, "It's finally over."

"Sit tight, Jazz," Cliffjumper said, "We're almost there."

TIME: One day later. PLACE: Demicronian shuttle bay. Jazz and Cliffjumper prepare a shuttle that they hope will lead them back to Cybertron.

"Are you sure you don't need us anymore?" Jazz asked.

"No, my friend," Nightwatch began, "We will be fine without you."

"That's right, Jazz," Starlight began, "We have Starfire now, and he's all the firepower we'll ever need."

"Besides," Nightwatch added, "We know you have your heart set on returning to Cybertron."

"Yeah, I know doc," Jazz said, "But I'm gonna miss this place, it's been great."

"Hey Searchscope," Cliffjumper said, "Sorry for being such an ass earlier, you're actually a pretty cool robot."

"I apologize too, Cliffjumper," Searchscope said as he shook Cliffjumper's hand, "And you're not that bad yourself."

"Here's the location of a small planet that holds all the records of this system," Nightwatch said, pointing out a planet on a map, "There maybe something on the location of Cybertron in these records. I hope they prove to be useful."

"Thanks doc," Jazz began, "Thanks everyone, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Nightwatch replied.

"Let's go, Cliffjumper." Jazz said.

"I'm ready!" Cliffjumper replied as he and Jazz entered the shuttle.

"Godspeed to you two!" Nightwatch said as the shuttle door closed.

"You ready, buddy?" Jazz asked.

"As I'll ever be, Jazz!" Cliffjumper said, "Ignition and…"

"HIT IT!" Jazz shouted as the shuttle took off.

**THE END?**


End file.
